Não Se Foge Do Destino
by OriginGA14
Summary: Um segredo do passado tornando presente dúvidas e ressentimentos! Numa bela praia, Naruto desfrutava o sossego das férias. Mas ele durou pouco... Como nuvens cobrindo o Sol, uma sombra projetou-se sobre ele. Ao ver o intruso que o olhava o desespero o invadiu. Estaria sonhando? Era o mesmo de quem fugia havia seis anos? "Te perdoo, mas nunca vou esquecer o que você me fez! Nunca"
1. C A P I T U L O 1

_**Não se foge do Destino**_

Um segredo do passado tornando presente dúvidas e ressentimentos!

Numa bela praia, Naruto desfrutava o sossego e o prazer de suas férias. Mas esse sossego durou pouco...

Como uma nuvem cobrindo o Sol, uma sombra projetou-se sobre Naruto. Ao ver o intruso que o olhava, o desespero o invadiu.

Estaria sonhando? Era o mesmo, o homem de quem fugia havia seis anos, tentando se esquecer da paixão escravizadora que ele lhe despertara?

"Te perdoo, mas nunca vou esquecer o que você me fez! Nunca!"

* * *

 **Capitulo 1 - Reencontro**

Naruto sentia o leve movimento das ondas em suas costas. Estivera flutuando há algum tempo, quando se virou e mergulhou; ficou contemplando um pequeno cardume de peixinhos pintados logo abaixo. Ela pensou que poderia ser feliz para todo o sempre, nadando nas águas quentes do mar. Mas logo teria de voltar, contornando os penhascos em direção a enseada, onde se hospedara.

Sentindo um banco de areia, Naruto endireitou-se, deixando a água deslizar pelo corpo nu. A praia era normalmente deserta, e não havia ninguém por perto quando tirara a bermuda preta e a camisa listrada azul e branca para nadar. Os coreanos não apreciavam o nudismo em suas praias, e ele não queria, de forma alguma, ofendê-los.

A primeira coisa que notou foi que o traje de banho não se encontrava mais onde o deixara. "Ainda bem que não há ninguém por aqui", Naruto pensou, sentindo-se relaxado.

Ele era um lindo homem. Tinha longos cabelos loiros, pouco abaixo da altura dos ombros, que se encontravam em total desalinho, encobrindo o rosto parcialmente. Possuía uma pele suave, de um tom levemente dourado. Além de três marcas horizontais nas bochechas que mais pareciam arranhões, lhe dando um ar meigo, de gatinho manhoso. As formas de seu corpo eram perfeitas e delicadas. O abdômen, definido e firme, se destacava.

Alcançando a margem, Naruto de repente notou alguém se aproximando. Colocando o cabelo para trás, pôde ver um homem moreno alto, com barba bem aparada. Usava um brinco de ouro branco com uma pedrinha de turquesa na orelha esquerda. Vestia jeans e camisa esporte aberta no peito, destacando ainda mais seu bronzeado. Ele segurava algo nas mãos.

\- Esta sunga é sua? _perguntou com uma voz profunda, olhando atentamente para o rosto dele por alguns segundos, e depois contemplando-lhe toda a nudez.

Aos vinte e quatro anos de idade, Naruto já se confrontara com muitas situações embaraçosas. Porém, dessa vez, não sabia o que fazer. Não conseguia se mexer, nem tampouco pensar em algo para dizer. Num esforço para pronunciar algumas palavras de agradecimento. Ele ficou momentaneamente paralisado.

Nos últimos seis anos de sua vida, Naruto tentara esquecer o sofrimento que esse homem lhe causara. Entretanto, naquele momento sentiu seu corpo reagir e o sangue fluir mais rapidamente pelas veias.

\- Sasuke! _ele sussurrou, num tom praticamente inaudível.

\- Naruto! _murmurou ele, com os lábios se abrindo num sorriso. – Reconheceria esses seus olhos azuis em qualquer lugar.

Antes que ele pudesse protestar, Sasuke aproximou-se, segurando-o pelos ombros nus. Beijou-o suave e rapidamente na boca.

O mundo parecia que ia desabar. Num sobressalto, Naruto recuou, sentindo seu coração bater forte, num ritmo frenético. "Como fui acreditar que havia superado tudo... Sasuke Uchiha... não pode ser!", ele pensou.

A situação toda mais parecia uma encenação. Ele já deveria saber que era ele. O beijo completava a cena, um beijo de um ator representando seu papel. Naruto não era o garoto imaturo e vulnerável que fora na época em que se conheceram. Esse encontro inesperado deixou-o desnorteado apenas por alguns segundos. Não deixaria que ele percebesse.

\- Sasuke... o que você está fazendo neste lugar? _ele perguntou friamente, já reassumindo o controle de suas emoções. – Veio descansar?

Sasuke ficou visivelmente surpreso, e deu um passo para trás. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, num gesto meio teatral, como sempre.

\- Calma... não podemos conversar um pouco? _ele ainda possuía a mesma voz de antes, que costumava dar calafrios em Naruto, quando era um adolescente romântico.

"Por que ele? Com tantos lugares no mundo... aqui?", ele pensou, e logo após percebeu que Sasuke não desviava os olhos dele. Só então notou que ainda estava sem roupas.

\- Bem, é melhor encontrar minhas roupas _ele disse, tão naturalmente quanto pôde.

A única maneira de lidar com essa situação seria tratá-lo como um estranho, alguém que acabara de conhecer. Não teriam nada para conversar, depois de seis anos.

Sasuke sempre fora obcecado por sua carreira de ator, somente levando em consideração seus próprios interesses. Nesses seis anos, Naruto não assistira a peças teatrais ou programas de televisão em que ele participasse. Queria excluí-lo por completo de sua vida.

\- Se as roupas são bermuda e camiseta... estão ali, embaixo daquelas pedras _Sasuke falou, indicando o lugar com a cabeça.

\- Obrigado.

Por um momento seus olhos se cruzaram. Sasuke nunca pudera esquecer os de Naruto, tão azuis quanto o mar.

Caminharam lentamente até as pedras. Naruto tentava manter a naturalidade que não sentia. Ele sentou-se na areia, acompanhando cada movimento dela ao se vestir.

\- Seu corpo está mais bonito agora do que na última vez que estivemos juntos _ele disse, num elogio.

\- Muito obrigado. O seu também está _Naruto apressou-se em dizer, sem medir o sentido das palavras.

Seis anos fizeram bem a Sasuke. No passado era um pouco magro, apesar de muito bonito. Agora, aos vinte e seis anos de idade, tinha ombros largos e musculosos. As pernas, sob o jeans, pareciam fortes e, ao mesmo tempo, ágeis. Seus olhos negros, no entanto, irradiavam a mesma energia de quando era mais jovem. No conjunto, estava muito mais atraente.

Enquanto prendia o cabelo com uma fivela pondo-o por dentro do chapéu de praia, Naruto tentava imaginar uma maneira de encerrar esse encontro, que o deixava tão aflito. Antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Sasuke perguntou:

\- Me diga... o que você está fazendo aqui? Pensei que nesta pequena ilha da Coréia eu estaria praticamente sozinho. Jamais esperaria cruzar com um homem lindo e misterioso do meu passado.

Naruto fora realmente misterioso. Nunca dissera ou explicara o porquê da separação. Simplesmente o abandonara. Mas, por outro lado, Sasuke não procurara para saber a razão.

\- Estou de férias _ele respondeu simplesmente. – Estive aqui no ano passado e no anterior também.

\- Então recomenda este lugar para pessoas cansadas? _Sasuke indagou.

\- É sossegado. _Ele olhou para Naruto atentamente e percebeu que ele não iria acrescentar nada à conversa.

Na época em que estiveram juntos, Sasuke fora muito frio e até ambicioso, e colocara sua carreira em primeiro lugar. Naruto levara muito tempo para tirá-lo da cabeça, superando tudo o que acontecera.

Com o passar do tempo, ele vivera com a ideia de que nunca voltariam a se encontrar, e era melhor assim. O único sentimento que cultivaria seria de uma total indiferença.

Naruto tentava imaginar por que Sasuke viera falar com ele. Se ele o tivesse reconhecido, poderia ter evitado o encontro. Tudo realmente parecia uma encenação. Não poderia continuar representando assim.

\- Sei que não perguntou, mas estou de férias também. E obrigado... sim... estou me divertindo bastante. _As palavras de Sasuke eram repletas de ironia.

Naruto não tivera a intenção de ser rude, nem tampouco de manter uma conversa alegre. Se tivesse visto Sasuke primeiro, jamais teria se aproximado.

\- Você já foi ao outro lado da ilha? _ele indagou. – Não é longe... e há também um pequeno vilarejo seguindo pela montanha, com uma vista esplendida. Como você mesmo diz: muito sossegado. _Sasuke estava ciente de que praticamente falava sozinho.

"O que será que ele quer?", o loiro pensava. "Por que não me deixa em paz?"

\- Eu sei. _Então ele finalmente acrescentou: - Vou embora amanhã. Pegarei a balsa que sai da ilha à noite, e depois um avião em Seul.

Naruto esperava que com isso ele desse por encerrada a conversa. No entanto, ele esperava por Naruto.

\- Vamos voltar? _Sasuke sugeriu, olhando para o céu. – Já está ficando tarde... Quer que eu carregue a esteira para você?

\- Não, obrigada. Pode deixar.

Sasuke esperou que Naruto começasse a andar.

\- Ainda faz teatro? _Naruto quis saber, ao entrar em uma trilha estreita que levava até os penhascos. – Ou é importante demais para isso?

\- Bem... sim... mas no momento faço o que você quiser! _ele brincou. Sasuke caminhava bem atrás de Naruto e não pôde ver a expressão no rosto dele.

Seguiram pelo caminho, agora contornando as pedras. Era um pouco perigoso e Sasuke estava na frente. A todo instante verificava se ele o seguia com dificuldades.

\- Então, em que você trabalha? _ele perguntou. Sasuke não poderia deduzir muita coisa simplesmente olhando para ele.

\- Eu montei e administro uma escolinha em Konoha. Damos aulas para pessoas carentes. E...

\- Que bom! _ele se surpreendeu. Jamais imaginara que Naruto fosse escolher tal campo de atividades. O loiro nada disse.

Chegaram a uma planície. Começaram a andar vagarosamente, lado a lado. O Sol já se punha, mas o clima ainda continuava agradável. Fora um lindo dia de verão.

\- Seu trabalho não é um pouco monótono? _Sasuke acrescentou. – Quero dizer... você sempre foi uma pessoa cheia de energia... Quando desistiu do curso de Educação Física na faculdade, pensei que fosse se voltar para as artes... algo relacionado com o teatro, por exemplo.

\- Não me sairia bem nesse campo, como você _ele garantiu.

\- Lembra-se de quando nos conhecemos? Quem substituiu o Romeu na peça de Shakespeare no colegial? Não era eu! _ele ironizou_ Nem consegui ser o Romeu.

Essa peça fora a sensação do colégio, naquele ano. Naruto se recordava daquilo com carinho e saudades.  
 _Mas tudo acontecera no passado. Um passado que ele queria enterrar, tirar da cabeça para sempre._


	2. C A P I T U L O 2

\- Com meu trabalho, não tenho tempo para esse tipo de coisas Sasuke _Naruto afirmou, olhando para baixo.

\- Como funciona sua escola? _Sasuke quis saber, tentando manter uma conversa.

\- Contrato professores para... Quando um aluno nos procura, necessitando de um reforço ou complementação de qualquer matéria, contratamos um professor especializado. As aulas podem ser na casa ou no escritório do aluno. Trabalhamos até com executivos que precisam aprender uma língua estrangeira _continuou, após uma pequena pausa. – Na realidade, é como se fosse uma agência, o aluno sendo o cliente.

Sasuke ergueu uma pedra e arremessou-a longe, dispersando alguns pássaros.

\- Onde fica sua escola? _Ele olhou para Naruto e sorriu.

\- Próximo ao antigo Ramen Ichiraku em Konoha. Meus avós me deram a casa. Transformei a parte térrea em salas comerciais e moro no andar de cima. Desta forma, não preciso me preocupar com aluguéis _Naruto explicou com seu enorme sorriso 'Alá Uzumaki'.

\- Ah! Só poderiam ser: vovô e vovó _Sasuke zombou, pois nunca havia se dado bem com os avós de Naruto. Aliás, eles nunca o aceitaram. Diziam que o neto merecia alguém muito melhor, de posição social e estável na vida. Não um aspirante a ator. Ainda mais sendo um Uchiha. Eles queriam que Naruto esquecesse Sasuke, que parasse de pensar no moreno, mas o loiro não conseguia.

\- Não fale assim de meus avós _Naruto retrucou, deixando transparecer a mágoa que lhe causara tal afirmação. Ele se lembrava de quantas discussões enfrentara no tempo em que estivera com Sasuke. Naruto sempre fora obediente aos avós, eles eram a única família que tinha. Seus pais morreram a muito tempo, sua mãe faleceu pouco depois dele nascer e seu pai, continuava na lista dos desaparecidos de um terrível desastre aéreo havia quinze anos.

\- Tudo bem _desculpou-se ele. – O que seu avô acha de mim agora?

\- Ele morreu três anos atrás _Naruto murmurou com dificuldade.

\- Eu não teria... se soubesse... _Sasuke disse simplesmente. – Sinto muito.  
Naruto percebeu uma mudança de tom na voz do Uchiha.

Finalmente chegaram à colina que levava até o ancoradouro, com uma descida íngreme, ele sempre atenta à presença de Sasuke ao lado.

\- Vá na frente... vou demorar muito para chegar lá embaixo. Não quero te atrasar _ele afirmou, com a esperança de colocar um fim àquele encontro. "Devo dizer adeus agora?", perguntou-se.

Esperou que ele se movesse. Após uma pequena pausa, Sasuke aproximou-se e segurou-lhe a mão. Aquele contato fez com que Naruto estremecesse.

\- Não seja bobo. Posso muito bem descer sozinho.

\- Vamos, venha. Eu ajudo você. A não ser que queira ser lavado no colo _acrescentou com um sorriso.

Não houve tempo para protestar. Desceram em silêncio, de mãos dadas, vislumbrando a paisagem encantadora do porto.

Naruto imaginava um pequeno discurso de despedida, para colocar um fim em tudo. Ficar ao lado do Uchiha era uma tortura, pois trazia à tona os sentimentos mais profundos que tanto tentara reprimir e esquecer.

\- Você pode jantar comigo na taberna, logo mais, à noite? Quero saber sobre a vida emocionante que leva em Konoha.

\- Não tem nada de emocionante.

\- Então quero lhe contar sobre a minha vida. As coisas que ando fazendo... a peça...

\- É por isso que está usando brinco? _Naruto interrompeu, pois não podia deixar de estar curioso.

\- É sim, mas só vou te contar depois. Vamos lá... por favor... Pelos velhos tempos, então? _Sasuke praticamente implorou. Naruto o olhou com certo desprezo.

\- Você se esquece facilmente _ele disse, rápido e friamente, encarando-o nos olhos. Puxou a mão bruscamente e recuou, fazendo com que Sasuke o soltasse num sobressalto. – Já conheço bem demais o tipo de vida que leva.

Naruto não queria se lembrar de que havia abandonado os cursos que passou na faculdade, contra a vontade dos avós, para acompanhá-lo no início de sua carreira. Durante mais de um ano, perambularam de cidade, dormindo em hotéis com acomodações precárias, de modo que Sasuke pudesse fazer entrevistas e testes, para alguma nova peça ou filme. Naruto realmente não participara de nada, exceto com o dinheiro que ganhava para se sustentarem.

Mas nada disso importara, até que, um dia, Naruto desesperadamente precisara ter um bom emprego e posição estável na vida. Principalmente necessitara de apoio, que nunca recebera, pois Sasuke estivera sempre absorvido em seu próprio mundo, repleto de ambições e interesses.

"Ah, Sasuke! Bons tempos aqueles. Nosso amor... Não sei bem será era nosso ou só meu."

\- Oh, Naruto! O que mais posso dizer? Queria tanto vê-lo novamente _insistiu Sasuke. Aproximou-se do loiro ainda mais, e colocou a mão gentilmente em seu braço por alguns segundos, com os dedos deslizando de cima a baixo, num gesto de carinho.  
Mas porque Naruto ainda não conseguia acreditar nesse Sasuke?

Naruto estava ciente de que o tom de voz e a expressão dos olhos do Uchiha poderiam ser nada mais do que técnicas de representação utilizadas para sensibilizar um espectador. Começou a sentir raiva de si mesmo, porque, mesmo com suas suspeitas e conhecendo Sasuke intimamente, não foi capaz de resistir.

\- Está bem _Naruto murmurou, um pouco constrangido abaixando a cabeça. – Encontro com você na taberna, em uma hora.


	3. C A P I T U L O 3

**_Antes:_**

Naruto estava ciente de que o tom de voz e a expressão dos olhos do Uchiha poderiam ser nada mais do que técnicas de representação utilizadas para sensibilizar um espectador. Começou a sentir raiva de si mesmo, porque, mesmo com suas suspeitas e conhecendo Sasuke intimamente, não foi capaz de resistir.

 ** _Agora:_**

"Pelos velhos tempos... Mas que velhos tempos?", Naruto perguntou-se, embaixo do chuveiro, enquanto lavava os cabelos.

Já se arrependia por ter aceitado o convite de Sasuke. Talvez ele não se recordasse das coisas como realmente aconteceram. Naruto, sim, e a mágoa ainda estava presente.

Tinha de admitir que houvera bons momentos, no início. Seu primeiro ano no colegial fora maravilhoso: tornara-se independente, vivendo num apartamento sozinho, sem que seus avós tentassem conduzi-lo. Tinha uma vida exaustiva de muito estudo que ocupava todo seu tempo livre. Levava os estudos com seriedade, sobressaindo com boas notas. Até que, no segundo ano, conhecera Sasuke Uchiha.

Seus destinos jamais teriam se cruzado se não fosse pelo interesse comum a ambos: o sucesso. Em todos os semestres, havia várias produções estudantis e Naruto vira-se engajado nessas atividades. Participara juntamente com seus amigos, e surpreendera-se ao conseguir o papel principal em Romeu e Julieta, após um grave acidente com o Romeu o loiro fora repentinamente escolhido seu substituto.

Sasuke, por sua vez, sempre cultivara uma paixão pelo teatro e participara ativamente de quase todas as peças do colégio. Após alguns semestres, seu nome já era o mais conhecido do campus. No terceiro ano, contracenara com Naruto, na mais famosa peça de Shakespeare. Formaram um par romântico, não no palco, mas fora dele.

Agora, em uma das mais belas ilhas Orientais, o destino os aproximara. Mas para quê? Naruto tentava desesperadamente encontrar a resposta. Sasuke fora o primeiro e único amor de sua vida. Um amor que deixara, como lembrança, tristeza e dor.

Enquanto penteava os cabelos molhados, tentou dissipar todo e qualquer pensamento sobre o passado. A única coisa a fazer agora seria se aprontar para o jantar na taberna. Não haveria tempo para secar os cabelos. Vestiu um short e uma blusa azul-clara, que realçava seu bronzeado e também seus olhos.

Apesar de estar arrependido por ter aceitado o convite, Naruto sentia-se relativamente de bom humor. Talvez pelo fato de ter tomado alguns cálices de raki na companhia de Asuma e Kurenai, um casal bastante simpático. Naruto se hospedara com eles, em uma pequena pensão. Tinham dois filhos adoráveis que freqüentemente acompanhavam Naruto em passeios pela ilha.

\- Esta é uma bebida muito boa _comentara Asuma, enchendo novamente o cálice do loiro, - produzida com cascas de uva. Você terá uma noite muito agradável, na taberna. Talvez encontre alguém especial... quem sabe?

Naruto não tivera a intenção de mencionar seu encontro com Sasuke. De qualquer forma, após aquela noite, nunca mais tornaria a vê-lo.

Descendo em direção à enseada, Naruto percebeu que bebera mais do que pretendia. Ficava constantemente dizendo a si mesma que não se importaria com o que acontecesse. Sasuke fazia parte de seu passado, não haveria lugar para ele no futuro. Havia se convencido de que uma noite com ele não faria muita diferença, agora que já passara pela desagradável experiência de vê-lo novamente.

Estava certo de uma coisa: não passara muito tempo conversando com ele da forma que fizera durante o retorno da praia. Havia coisas sobre as quais não falaria de forma alguma. Coisas que não discutiria com ninguém. Estava preparado para simular um encontro agradável. Não queria acrescentar mais uma lembrança desastrosa a seu passado.

Mas, apesar de todas as suas intenções, o encontro não transcorreu da forma que pretendia.

Sasuke esperava por ele, sentado ao lado de uma arvore, lendo um livro. Havia uma garrafa de vinho, sobre a mesa, e dois copos. O dele estava praticamente vazio.

Mesmo vestindo roupas simples, ele conseguia ficar elegante. O cabelo escuro e espetado fora cuidadosamente penteado para trás. O brinco, com uma pedrinha azul, desmanchava qualquer aparência tradicional.

Sasuke levantou os olhos quando Naruto se aproximou.

\- Naruto... você me faz lembrar um anjo com seus longos cabelos loiros. Bonito como nunca! _Ele levantou e puxou a cadeira próxima a dele, para Naruto sentar.

\- E você se parece mais com um personagem tirado de um conto de fadas _Naruto comentou, já não se sentindo tão seguro quanto previra. – Não vai me contar por que está usando esse brinco esquisito?

\- Então é isso que você acha? Estou esquisito? _Ele olhou para Naruto e sorriu.

\- Não é bem assim... _Naruto se defendeu – é que você nunca usou nada parecido, e está realmente causando um certo impacto sobre sua aparência. Ainda a barba, tudo bem, mas um brinco...

Ele riu e colocou vinho no copo de Naruto. – Você se tornou uma pessoa muito convencional... ou talvez, no fundo, sempre tenha sido exatamente como seu avô. Acho que nunca percebi.

Isso deixou Naruto magoado. Ele não levara muito tempo para lançar seus comentários maldosos.

"Muitas coisas você nunca percebeu a meu respeito. Talvez eu seja realmente igualzinho à meu avô em alguns aspectos, mas pelo menos ele me ouvia e dava atenção, quando você não", o loiro pensou.

O que estava acontecendo com ele? Naruto não poderia deixá-lo dominar a situação dessa forma. Sempre fora bom em manter as pessoas a distância, mas com Sasuke nada funcionava direito. - Bem _Naruto insistiu, - por que está usando esse brinco?

Se ele percebera a reação negativa de Naruto em relação a seu último comentário, não o demonstrou. – É para um filme de época. Eles querem sempre coisas autênticas e me disseram que precisaria furar a orelha e usar um brinco verdadeiro para parecer mais real nos closes. Sabe... _Sasuke fez uma pequena pausa e depois continuou. – Não vou dizer que gostei, mas, já que o coloquei... Há alguns aspectos interessantes: os olhares que recebo das pessoas, por exemplo. Você acha que fiquei meio afeminado? _ele perguntou com malícia.

Positivamente, não havia nenhuma falta de masculinidade em Sasuke.

\- Não! _Naruto exclamou, sorrindo pela primeira vez. – Não é isso que eu quis dizer. Quando você começará a trabalhar nesse filme?

\- Assim que voltar para a Califórnia, daqui a uma semana. É um filme de aventuras, da época medieval. Por sorte, morro no meio da historia. Mas para um ator de meia-idade como eu...

\- Meia-idade?! _Naruto o interrompeu, estupefado. – Você está ótimo, Sasuke. Muito jovem ainda e... _ele se calou de repente, censurando-se pelo elogio que fizera.

\- Quero dizer, me pergunte daqui a dez anos sobre sua meia-idade _Naruto acrescentou, tentando dissipar seu comentário.

\- Está admitindo que possamos estar juntos daqui a dez anos? _Sasuke perguntou, bem devagar, encarando-o nos olhos.

\- Sasuke... _Naruto abaixou a cabeça, sem saber o que dizer.

\- Tudo bem. Não tem que responder. Mas eu quero que saiba que acho você encantador e muito mais atraente, agora.

Naruto suspeitara que algo assim fosse acontecer. Parecia que não podiam conversar sobre nada, sem que Sasuke o deixasse 'embaraçado'. Mas, dessa vez, ele não esperou por nenhum comentário, e voltou ao assunto anterior.

\- Começarei os ensaios para uma peça, sobre piratas, assim que o filme terminar, de forma que continuarei com a barba e o brinco por mais algum tempo.

\- Está com muito trabalho, então?

\- Ah! Sim... há muita coisa que poderia fazer, mas, para dizer a verdade, não sei com certeza se quero. _Ele ergueu o copo de vinho e tomou um gole – Porém, esta é outra história e acho que você não está interessado. Então, sobre o que vamos falar? Vamos ver... quer saber como aprendi esgrima? _Sasuke indagou, já com seu sorriso habitual e sínico.

Por algum tempo, o encontro transcorreu num clima amigável. Ele pediu ao garçom uma outra garrafa de vinho e um prato típico "Espero que Naruto goste", pensou o Uchiha.

"É uma pena", Naruto pensou consigo mesmo, enquanto ouvia o moreno relatar sua vida. "Poderíamos ter nos conhecido somente agora, esta noite. Tudo seria diferente."

O Uchiha prendia a atenção de qualquer um, enquanto falava ou contava uma história, simplesmente com a força e a expressão de sua voz. Naruto olhava para ele atentamente, não perdendo nenhum gesto ou movimento. Com as luzes fracas da taberna, a pele alva do passado sumira, ele parecia mais bronzeado, realçando-se os dentes brancos e perfeitos, quando sorria.

Algum tempo depois, ciente do clima e da maneira com que Sasuke manipulava a conversa, Naruto tentou se recompor. – Tenho a impressão de que não está hospedado aqui perto, na enseada. _Havia algo de que Naruto gostaria de certificar-se.

\- Não estou mesmo. Só tenho vindo aqui nestes dois últimos dias.

\- Quer dizer que poderíamos ter nos visto a qualquer hora, nestes dois últimos dias? _Naruto quis saber.

Ele franziu a testa, como que querendo saber onde o loiro queria chegar. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, tentando se mostrar à vontade, e sorriu sinicamente, como de costume.

\- Poderíamos, sim, mas não nos vimos _respondeu calmamente, com seus olhos negros fitando-o.

\- E por que será isso, hein? _Naruto ralhou, como que pressionando-o para saber a verdade. Ele nada disse.

A essa altura, com todo o álcool que consumira, ao qual não estava acostumado, Naruto se esqueceu de ser cauteloso. – O que fez você finalmente se aproximar de mim hoje? Será porque estava nu e você não conseguiu resistir? _ele perguntou, com sarcasmo.

\- Sabe, Naruto... _ele começava a sentir-se pouco à vontade.

\- Vamos lá, Sasu. Quero saber. _estava bastante intrigado a respeito. Aquele encontro na praia não acontecera por acaso.

\- Bem, já tinha me visto antes dessa tarde? _Naruto insistiu com determinação.

\- Sim _Sasuke apressou-se a dizer, - ontem à noite, e na anterior também.

\- E você me reconheceu?

\- Eu te disse que nunca esqueceria seus olhos azuis. Observei você em ambas as noites. Tenho um quarto alugado bem aqui, agora _acrescentou, apontando para cima da taberna. – Você janta cedo, e eu janto tarde _finalizou, cabisbaixo.

Naruto o fitou num silêncio tenso e hostil. Era verdade. Ele planejara tudo: o momento oportuno de se aproximar, o que fazer e dizer, e, acima de tudo, surpreendê-la em desvantagem.

Furioso, Naruto levantou-se. – Sasuke, não existe nenhum motivo para estarmos aqui juntos... _começou a dizer. Porém, antes que pudesse continuar, Sasuke segurou-o pelo braço.

\- Sente-se. Você não precisa agir assim _ele argumentou calmamente.

\- Não estou fazendo nenhum escândalo _Naruto defendeu-se, - me solte. O que você realmente quer, Sasuke Uchiha? Já não chega tudo o que aconteceu?

\- O que realmente aconteceu? Vamos, Naruto, agora quem quer saber a verdade sou eu! Por que me deixou? Vivíamos tão bem juntos... Ou não? _Sasuke argumentou, puxando-o bruscamente para sentar. Naruto tentou soltar seu braço, mas Sasuke acabou se enfurecendo e empurrando-o contra a cadeira. Naruto ficou caído no chão "Sasuke... Por quê?", pensava o Naruto, com os olhos marejados cobertos pelas longas madeixas loiras que agora se encontravam em total desalinho pelo empurrão do Uchiha.

\- Sasu-ke... _Naruto não sabia mais o que sentia por Sasuke. Seus olhos estavam prestes a transbordar. "Como pôde Sasuke? Como?", estava tão confuso.

\- Naruto... Perdoe-me _Sasuke estendeu a mão para levantar Naruto, que, apesar do orgulho, aceitou a ajuda do moreno. Não havia jeito de evitar o passado.

Enquanto o levantava, Sasuke tentou beijá-lo, mas Naruto desviou. - Sasuke, por favor... Não quero ser rude, mas não falarei sobre isso. O assunto está encerrado. Acabou Sasuke! ACABOU!

* * *

ダメ


	4. C AP I T U L O 4

_**Anteriormente:**_

\- O que realmente aconteceu? Vamos, Naruto, agora quem quer saber a verdade sou eu! Por que me deixou? Vivíamos tão bem juntos... Ou não? _Sasuke argumentou, puxando-o bruscamente para sentar. Naruto tentou soltar seu braço, mas Sasuke acabou se enfurecendo e empurrando-o contra a cadeira. Naruto ficou caído no chão "Sasuke... Por quê?"

\- Naruto... Perdoe-me _Sasuke estendeu a mão para levantar Naruto, que, apesar do orgulho, aceitou a ajuda do moreno. Não havia jeito de evitar o passado.

\- Sasuke, por favor... Não quero ser rude, mas não falarei sobre isso. O assunto está encerrado. Acabou Sasuke! ACABOU!

 _ **Agora:**_

Após alguns minutos, levantaram-se da mesa. Estava ficando tarde, e Naruto começou a pensar em como se despedir. Não sabia exatamente o que dizer, quando Sasuke o segurou pela mão. Naruto sentiu um leve arrepio pelo corpo e quase não conseguiu se controlar.

\- Vamos até a praia um pouco? Quero muito falar com você _Sasuke murmurou.

\- Mas você falou a noite toda e acho que não temos mais nada a dizer. _Naruto não queria encorajá-lo.

\- Está enganado. Eu falei a noite toda _sozinho_. Me senti como se estivesse num palco, e você somente assistindo da platéia. Me conte alguma coisa sobre sua vida... qualquer coisa. _Esperou que Naruto começasse a falar. No entanto, a única coisa que ele fez foi retrair-se, puxando a mão.

\- Você ainda gosta de comer ramen, com bastante cobertura, à meia-noite? _Sasuke perguntou, lembrando-se do fato com um sorriso de canto.

Naruto se virou e seus olhares se encontraram. Estavam a alguns metros da taberna, com as luzes mais fracas ainda. Naruto estava visivelmente perturbado.

\- Não, e isso já foi há bastante tempo _Naruto respondeu, encolhendo os ombros. Ele sentiu a leve pressão da mão de Sasuke em seus ombros. Queria fugir daquele contato e começou a andar em direção à praia.

\- Nunca entendi como você comia tanto e não engordava.

\- Você também era magro _Naruto replicou.

\- Mas eu não saía da cama, no meio da noite, para comer meio pote de ramen.

\- Ah! Meio?! Eu comia uns dois _Naruto falou num tom de piada, e os dois começaram a sorrir juntos. "Ah, Sasuke. O que estou fazendo? O que?" pensou Naruto parando de rir e passando a fitar o moreno que continuava falando algo, mas o loiro sequer ouvia.

Naruto permaneceu em silencio. Podia visualizar as vezes em que sentara ao pé da cama, tentando conversar com Sasuke e comer ao mesmo tempo. Costumava usar o roupão de banho dele. Enquanto Naruto comia, Sasuke, mais magro e sem barba na época, ficava deitado na cama, rindo por ele derramar um pouco do molho no lençol.

Andaram vagarosamente pela praia, em direção a uma pequena trilha que os levaria até um moinho. Naruto andara por lá na noite anterior, observando a Lua refletindo-se no mar. A mesma paisagem se repetia, porém todo o encanto desaparecera. A angústia de Naruto prevalecia. Aquela caminhada prolongada ainda mais um encontro que já deveria ter chegado ao fim.

Novamente estava atento a cada movimento de Sasuke a seu lado. Ele parou de andar de repente. - Vamos voltar agora? _Naruto aproveitou a ocasião.

\- É que eu gostaria de saber sobre Konoha. Quando comentou sobre sua 'escolinha', falou como se não trabalhasse só. Tem algum sócio? _Sasuke quis saber, ignorando a pergunta anterior do loiro.

Naruto olhou para o mar, admirando os pequenos barcos de pesca balançando suavemente com o movimento das ondas.

\- Sim _ele sussurrou, não querendo ser mais específico.

\- Alguém que eu conheça?

\- Não, eu o conheci após... _Naruto não foi capaz de concluir.

\- Ele mora com você?

A pergunta, aparentemente casual, deixou Naruto aborrecido. Ele não tinha nada a ver com isso. Talvez devesse responder que morava realmente com Sai. Sasuke nunca descobriria a verdade; então para que se preocupar?

\- Acho que não vem ao caso _Naruto respondeu secamente, evitando mentir.

Começaram a caminhar novamente, lado a lado. Percebeu que Sasuke o fitava, e seu corpo estremeceu sobre o impacto daquele olhar muito sério.

\- Sei que não é da minha conta... mas não estava perguntando sobre sua vida sexual. _Um tom de humor tomou conta da voz de Sasuke. – Estava somente tentando imaginar... Como disse que morava na casa e tinha um sócio, talvez ele também... _E acrescentou sorrindo sinicamente. – Agora quero saber sobre sua vida sexual. O que está fazendo nesta ilha sozinho? Não tem um marido ou namorado para lhe fazer companhia, de modo a não ser obrigado a sair para jantar com homens inescrupulosos como eu?

\- Pensei que estivesse querendo me impressionar, esta noite, mostrando-se respeitável! _Naruto exclamou, tentando livrar-se da pergunta.

\- E então?

\- Poderia perguntar a mesma coisa sobre você Sasuke.

\- Tudo bem. Não preciso esconder nada. Tive duas namoradas, após o nosso relacionamento, mas nada deu certo com nenhuma delas. A última foi um verdadeiro desastre, por várias razões. Então... estou livre, como pode notar. Livre para me meter em outra confusão.

\- Que confusão?

\- Espere aí. Isso não é justo! _Sasuke disse rapidamente. – É sua vez agora. Vamos lá... o que está escondendo? Oh, não! Naruto Uzumaki, está levando uma vida depravada?

Não perdia a oportunidade de ironizar. Ele quase conseguiu fazê-lo sorrir. Sasuke era realmente impossível de se lidar.

\- Muito obrigado, mas não precisa se preocupar com minha _reputação_. Sai é somente meu sócio, além de ser um amigo muito querido. Ele mora com a noiva, Hana, que é, ao mesmo tempo, minha melhor amiga e enfermeira-chefe dos nossos negócios.

\- Como passa seu tempo quando não está trabalhando?

\- Estou aqui na Coréia agora.

Sasuke riu. – Não foi isso o que quis dizer _ele continuou, - quero saber sobre suas noites, seus fins de semana... O que faz? Lê? Pinta? Freqüenta algum tipo de curso, já que está tão 'escolar' agora? Coleciona namorados?

Naruto quase se entregou a essa conversa bem-humorada, mas, considerando tudo o que já fora dito, pensou melhor. Parou e virou-se para Sasuke.

\- Para que isso agora? O que importa? Não fazemos mais parte um da vida do outro e não tornaremos a nos ver. Não acha que seria melhor simplesmente esquecermos o passado e deixar o presente do jeito que está? Não percebe que já nem nos conhecemos bem?

Sasuke permaneceu quieto, com ambas as mãos nos bolsos. Parecia bastante tranquilo e à vontade, enquanto Naruto se mostrava tenso, sem conseguir disfarçar.

\- Isso não é verdade. Nos conhecemos bem demais, sói que não quer me falar sobre si mesmo _Sasuke acrescentou com determinação. – E há razão para estarmos aqui juntos, mesmo que não queira admitir. Para mim parece que nunca terminamos... Pelo menos não houve um rompimento. Você partiu sem nenhuma explicação. Gostaria realmente de saber a razão.

\- Nunca se preocupou em descobrir por quê. _Naruto alterou a voz, o que pareceu inevitável. – Já lhe disse que não quero falar sobre isso. Não estamos contracenando em nenhum filme, onde a mocinha e o mocinho vivem felizes para sempre. A vida real não é assim, ou será que não percebeu ainda?

Naruto não conseguia mais se conter. Suas mãos tremiam, enquanto escondia o rosto. Sabia que Sasuke tentaria fazer com que ficasse mais calmo se aproximando para envolvê-lo nos braços. Só havia uma saída: sair dali, fugir.

\- Não estou me sentindo muito bem... é uma dor de cabeça. Vou voltar para meu quarto _Naruto murmurou, tentando controlar suas emoções. – Obrigado pelo jantar, Sasuke. Adeus. Naruto virou-se de costas para ele e começou a andar rapidamente, quase correndo.

\- Naruto... _Sasuke chamou, esperançoso.

Ele não podia ouvi-lo, nem tampouco vê-lo, pois as lágrimas rolavam por seu rosto.

* * *

二人


	5. C A P I T U L O 5

_P.S.: ler este capitulo especial ao som da musica "Quedate - Lara Fabian" vai deixar ainda mais emocionante este momento_

* * *

 _ **Anteriormente:**_

\- Não estou me sentindo muito bem... é uma dor de cabeça. Vou voltar para meu quarto _Naruto murmurou, tentando controlar suas emoções. – Obrigado pelo jantar, Sasuke. Adeus. Naruto virou-se de costas para ele e começou a andar rapidamente, quase correndo.

\- Naruto... _Sasuke chamou, esperançoso.

Naruto não podia ouvi-lo, nem tampouco vê-lo, pois as lágrimas rolavam por seu rosto e embasavam sua visão. "Fugir, sumir... Não aguento mais!"

 _ **Agora:**_

\- Deixa eu secar seu cabelo? _Yuuhi pediu para Naruto.

Yuuhi era uma menina meiga, com sete anos de idade, filha do casal proprietário da pensão onde Naruto se hospedara. Gostava de brincar com os longos cabelos loiros de Naruto, penteando-os de varias formas diferentes.

A balsa que o levaria até Seul só chegaria bem tarde da noite, de modo que ainda teria muito tempo para fazer as malas. Caminhou com uma toalha enrolada na cabeça para o quintal da casa. A menina a seguia ansiosa. A luz do dia começava a se desvanecer. Por certo, sentiria saudades de tudo: as paisagens da ilha, o povo amigável, a música tão alegre e contagiante, a comida...

Kurenai convidara Naruto para jantar com eles naquela noite, e ela aceitara com entusiasmo. Além de apreciar a companhia dessa família, seria uma maneira de não ver Sasuke novamente. Não queria correr o risco de encontrá-lo na taberna.

Yuuhi pegou uma cadeira da cozinha para Naruto sentar e um banquinho para colocar pentes, escovas e grampos. Adorava brincar de cabeleireira.

\- Vai jantar com a gente hoje, não vai? _a menina perguntou, desembaraçando os cabelos de Naruto. – Fico tão triste, quando chega a hora de você ir embora... Pode voltar em abril? Mamãe disse que teremos quartos disponíveis.

\- Ai! Não puxe forte, está bem? _E Naruto acrescentou numa voz calma e suave: - Estarei trabalhando, em abril, mas voltarei no próximo verão, prometo.

Yuuhi se concentrava na tarefa que desempenhava. Penteava os cabelos e usava a toalha para secá-los.

\- Quem era aquele homem que estava com você. A minha amiga e eu estávamos andando na praia e vimos vocês perto daquelas árvores grandes, sabe?

\- É mesmo? _Naruto não estava preparado para falar com ninguém sobre seu terceiro encontro com Sasuke. – E o que as senhoritas estavam fazendo, perambulando pela praia?

\- O que quer dizer "perambulando"?

\- É quando se fica andando por aí, não fazendo nada em especial.

\- Ah sei! Mas nós tínhamos uma coisa para fazer: ver vocês _a menina acrescentou, rindo, e mexendo a cabeça de um lado para o outro. – Mas, sabe, como você estava com aquele homem, nem chegamos perto. Você foi competir com ele para ver quem nadava mais depressa, não é? Nós vimos tudo!

Se fora que parecera, Naruto não iria mudar a história.

\- Ele é seu namorado Naruto-nii-chan? ^.^_perguntou de forma sapeca.

\- Não... só um turista que conheci. _esta era uma forma casual de colocar a questão.

 _O fato é que Naruto encontrara-se com Sasuke na praia. Não por mero acaso._

Estivera tomando sol, deitado próximo a uma macieira. Escolhera essa praia em particular, por ser menos freqüentada por turistas, e a mais afastada da taberna, onde Sasuke se hospedara.

-O que está fazendo aqui? _Naruto perguntara apressadamente, quando percebera a presença de Sasuke a seu lado. –Vá embora! Há tantas praias na ilha, teve de escolher justo esta?

\- Não escolhi esta praia, escolhi você! _Sasuke exclamou, suavemente.

 _Fique_

\- Ah, meu Kami! Já nos decidimos ontem à noite. Vou embora hoje, na balsa que parte da ilha à meia-noite. _Naruto ergueu o livro que estivera lendo, para não precisar mais olhar para ele.

\- Então temos ainda pelo menos dez horas.

\- O que quer dizer com isso?

\- Temos tempo suficiente para fazer as pazes, se é que brigamos, e reiniciar nosso relacionamento _disse Sasuke com firmeza.

Naruto mordeu os lábios. Já estava ficando furioso novamente. Virou-se de costas para ele e fingiu continuar lendo.

\- Pensei que tivesse deixado tudo claro, ontem à noite. Não há o que reiniciarmos. Você me dá licença? Está deixando minha esteira cheia de areia _Naruto advertiu, pois Sasuke já havia se instalado a seu lado.

 _Fique_

Depois disso, a conversa fora de mal a pior. Ele o irritara com perguntas a que jamais iria responder, até que Naruto, praticamente em desespero, levantara-se e correra em direção ao mar. Sasuke o seguira, permanecendo a seu lado o tempo todo. Nadaram quase uma hora, em silêncio.

 _Apareceste assim_  
 _e foi o destino que quis nos reunir._

 _Algum caminho de outro tempo mais feliz_  
 _Te traz de novo aqui_

 _Minha vida despertou_  
 _e cada luz do meu universo se ascendeu_  
 _Em outro rosto me disseste: estou aqui_

 _E, eu te conheci_  
 _e minha vida te ofereci_

 _(...)_

Finalmente voltaram à margem. Naruto estava exausto, enxugou-se com sua toalha, e nem se preocupou em oferecê-la a Sasuke. Queria que ele realmente fosse embora, e nem cogitou em ser gentil.

\- Por que não respondeu a minhas cartas?

"Cartas... que cartas?", Naruto pensou, e seu coração logo disparou. Nunca recebera correspondência dele. – Sasu... não... _murmurou com voz rouca, sentindo a garganta seca.

\- Não o quê? Seria pedir muito que explicasse por que me deixou? Nem sequer atendia a meus telefonemas. Com relação às cartas, você pelo menos as lia, ou simplesmente as jogava fora? _ele indagou, desanimado.

 _Fica_

 _Que esse tempo é nosso_  
 _e o amor quer voltar_

 _Amor fica_  
 _Hoje você não irá como ontem_

Naruto permanecia imóvel. Não era capaz de raciocinar. O que Sasuke acabara de dizer podia mudar tudo. Durante anos, pensara que ele não tinha realmente se importado com o rompimento. Percebia, agora, que as coisas não foram bem assim.

\- Você não vê? Tudo já passou... por que não esquecemos? _sussurrou. – Esqueça, me deixe em paz. De qualquer forma, não nos veremos mais.

\- Não pode ter certeza disso _Sasuke disse, sem nenhuma expressão na voz. – não acha que me deve pelo menos uma explicação? Esperei todo esse tempo para...

 _Você foi aquela vez_  
 _e nos meus sonhos quantas vezes te busquei_  
 _Entre os anjos imaginei sua voz_  
 _assim me conformava_  
 _Mas agora eu te encontrei._

 _(...)_

\- Não precisa fingir, Sasuke _Naruto interrompeu, - até parece que se importava comigo.

\- Me importava o suficiente para não te esquecer. Reconheci você no primeiro instante em que o vi, depois de seis anos. Como pode achar que não me importo contigo?

Naruto respirou fundo, tentando clarear seus pensamentos. Ele só poderia estar querendo humilhá-lo. Se tivesse realmente se importado com ele, teria impedido sua partida. Sasuke não percebera todos os indícios que Naruto deixara durante semanas. Estava ocupado demais com seu próprio mundo para notar qualquer coisa.

\- Bem... se já faz tanto tempo assim, e nada mais importa, como você mesmo falou várias vezes, então por que não me conta? Gostaria de saber. Por que não respondeu a minhas cartas? _ele indagou, impaciente.

 _Fica_  
 _que esse tempo é nosso_  
 _e o amor quer voltar_

 _Amor fica_  
 _não me deixes só outra vez..._

 _Que a noite é longa_  
 _se não estou contigo_

 _Se outra vez me joga em um abismo_  
 _se outra vez você vai..._

 _Fica..._  
 _Por favor... Para sempre_

 _(...)_

Naruto olhou em torno, nervosamente, e respondeu:

\- Nunca recebi nenhuma carta.

\- Verdade?

\- Claro que é verdade.

\- Escrevi seis ou sete vezes. Veja bem... precisava saber o que havia acontecido.  
Um belo dia chego em casa e você não está mais lá. Olho no armário e não vejo suas roupas, suas coisas... nada. Não encontro nem sequer um bilhete. _Sasuke passou a mão pelos cabelos, num gesto de desânimo. – Tentei vê-lo duas vezes, mas, claro, deveria saber que seria inútil...

\- Onde... _o loiro interrompeu, – onde tentou me ver?

\- Na casa de seus avós, mas sua avó... _Sasuke nem precisou completar.

Naruto mantinha o rosto virado. Não conseguia encará-lo agora. As coisas não tinham sentido. Ele nunca soubera de nada. De qualquer forma, Sasuke jamais viria a saber por que ele o abandonara.

Sasuke não se dava por vencido e continuou:

\- Mandava sua avó dizer que não estava em casa?

\- Não mandei minha avó dizer nada. Eu realmente não estava lá.

\- Então onde estava? _Sasuke quis saber.

Naruto não poderia atrever-se a olhar para ele. Já estava sendo quase impossível controlar a voz.

– Tentei lhe dizer, Sasuke... falar com você muitas vezes, mas você não estava interessado. Só pensava em sua carreira... mesmo se eu quisesse lhe dizer algo importante, não me ouviria. Meus avós, pelo menos, me ouviram e deram atenção. Vejo agora que cometeram erros, mas acho que acreditaram fazer o melhor para mim.

Naruto escondia as lágrimas que rolavam pelo rosto, pois não poderia deixá-lo perceber sua fraqueza. Nunca vira Sasuke tão irritado assim e nada diria para acalmá-lo. Chegou à conclusão de que essa seria a melhor forma de se lidar com ele.

 _Fica_

 _Que este tempo novo como o sol_  
 _abriga nossos corações_

 _Amor fica_

 _Fica_  
 _para que não volte o frio de um adeus._

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos.

\- Então foi para a casa de vovó... Mas que diabos, Naruto! Não poderia ter-me avisado? _esbravejou Sasuke, furioso.

Enquanto lembrava o encontro, no suave crepúsculo do quintal da pensão, Naruto percebeu como havia errado em permitir que a conversa tivesse chegado àquele ponto.

Sasuke o deixara sozinho logo após sua explosão, quando percebera que Naruto nada mais diria. "- Naruto, não vai dizer nada... Porra, Naruto! Ah, desisto... Te vejo no jantar. Até logo." De modo que decidira ficar na pensão pelo resto do dia. Evitaria, assim, qualquer outro encontro desastroso. "Sasuke, Sasuke... Por que faz isso comigo, por que me humilha dessa forma? Mas agora já sei... Não, nunca te contarei o porquê te deixei Sasuke, nunca saberá Sasuke, nunca!"

 _Fica..._  
 _Por favor... Para sempre_  
 _Amor fica_

 _Fica_  
 _para que não volte o frio de um adeus._

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela chegada de Hiru, irmão de Yuuhi.

\- Vamos jogar agora, tá? Lembra? Você prometeu! _exclamou o menino de onze anos.

\- Ele não vai jogar nada com você _Yuuhi disse, e acrescentou: - Estamos ocupados.

\- Ele vai sim.

\- Não vai não. _ela gritou, serrando os punhos - Vou chamar a mamãe.

\- Esperem, vocês dois _interveio Naruto, - podemos resolver essa situação. _Ele gostava das crianças, e já estava acostumado a ouvi-los brigarem. – Podemos fazer as duas coisas. Se sentarmos à, você _olhou para Yuuhi – pode pentear meu cabelo... e o senhor _apontou para o menino, sorrindo – pode jogar gamão comigo. Que tal?

As crianças concordaram. Naruto puxou sua cadeira até a mesa e Yuuhi acompanhou. Hiru apareceu correndo, com o tabuleiro do jogo.

Acenderam a luz da varanda que dava para o quintal, pois escurecia rapidamente. Hiru arrumou o jogo, e começaram a jogar. Naruto sentia-se feliz ali, com as crianças. Era um mundo inocente e sem maiores preocupações. Olhou para cima por um segundo, e sentiu seu coração quase parar. Avistou um homem alto ao lado do portão.

Era Sasuke.

* * *

限界


End file.
